Goten's Ordeal
by jmWarrior13583
Summary: After Buu Saga! After a couple of peaceful months, A tragedy strikes the Son family, and it has to deal with Goten... How will they adjust? And Most importantly... How will Goten adjust? Pan is a newborn, Goten is 7, Trunks is 8 (I wanted Pan to be in the story)
1. A Devastating Day

**Goten's Ordeal**

 **Time place: After Buu Saga!**

 **Goten: Age 7**

 **Trunks: Age 8**

 **Note: (I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!)**

 **Enjoy the story!**

On one hot summer day...

Goten and Trunks were sitting at the Pond, which was near Goten's house. They were just sitting there and relaxing like they always did together every Saturday.

They would always hangout on Saturdays. They did all sorts of things together. Things like training, fishing, and exploring the forest every once in a while.

Goten took a deep breath and then exhaled it out. He loved the summer, it was his favorite part of the year. He looked up at the clear blue skies and closed his eyes.

He didn't say a word, he didn't move or do anything at all. That's when Trunks observed him and then interrupted him by saying,

"Hey Goten."

Goten opened his eyes again and looked back at Trunks asking him,

"Whats wrong Trunks?"

Trunks reached into his backpack and pulled out a band. The band was made out of Rubber Bands!

"Here, I made this for you! As a token of our friendship. I know it seems pretty lame for me to do something like that but..." Trunks said, but he was cutoff by Goten reaching into his backpack as well and pulled out the same type of band Trunks had as well.

"Here Trunks, I made this for you too! Because you're a really awesome friend!" Goten exclaimed.

He smiled brightly and put the wristband on Trunk's wrist. Trunks did the same thing with his wristband as well.

Both of them wore it proudly and agreed to never take it off ever again.

"Best friends?" Goten asked, giggling a bit.

Trunks laughed and then replied back by saying,

"Yep, best friends!"

They gave each other high fives and a fistbump. Both of them laid back down and decided to take a peaceful nap.

A couple of hours later...

Goten woke up slowly. He lifted his head up and looked around again. He was still next to Trunks and started getting bored.

"Hm... I wonder if I can find something cool for Trunks!" Goten thought happily.

He got up quietly without making a sound and flew to the nearest forest.

After a while of flying, Goten spotted all kinds of things everywhere in front of him.

He thought carefully,

"Okay let's see... Something cool to give Trunks!"

Goten looked around and spotted a shiny sky-blue and purple flower. It looked really cool to Goten.

"Perfect!" Goten thought.

He examined the flower for a bit and carefully took it. He didn't notice the thorns on the flower and one poked his finger. The thorn went deep into his finger too!

"Ouch!" Goten cried.

He toughened up and pulled it out of his finger.

"Wow, this is a pretty cool flower! It even has thorns on it too! Trunks would like to see this sorta stuff!" Goten thought happily.

He flew back over to Trunks and yelled out,

"Hey Trunks! Look what I found!"

Trunks woke up and sat up. He looked behind him and saw Goten holding something behind his back.

"What's up Goten?" Trunks asked.

Trunks was wondering what Goten was hiding. Goten showed Trunks the flower and Trunks took a closer look at it.

"Oh hey! Pretty cool! Where'd you find it Goten?" Trunks asked.

"I found it nearby, there weren't any other flowers of it's kind! Maybe it's a new type of flower!" Goten answered.

"Heh, wow you must really like to pick flowers and stuff." Trunks smirked.

Goten nodded his head,

"Yeah! I usually do that from time to time. Along with discovering bugs and stuff!"

That's when Goten started feeling funny. His stomach growled and it growled loud! But the strange thing about it was that Goten's hand started to hurt.

Goten looked at his finger and saw it turn purple a bit. Trunks noticed it too and asked him,

"Um Goten? What's going on with your finger?"

Goten dropped the flower and immediately ran home.

"It's nothing Trunks! I probably just bruised it or something! See you next week okay?" Goten shouted as he ran towards his house.

Trunks was left there confused and alone... He sighed and rolled his eyes. Trunks flew back home and started to worry about Goten.

Back to Goten...

Goten ran back home and eventually made it back.

He looked back at his finger and it looked normal. It wasn't purple anymore and the pain stopped, Goten started to laugh.

"I guess nothing was wrong with my finger after all!" Goten thought.

He opened the door and went inside. After he got inside and closed the door behind him, his mother called,

"Goten? Is that you honey?"

"Yeah mom! I'm home!" Goten answered back.

"Alright baby, you know the drill right? I want you to read a little bit more in your room okay?" Chi Chi reminded him.

Goten nodded his head and ran back up to his room.

He closed the door behind him and read his book for a bit.

After about two hours worth of reading, it was almost dinner time. Goten kept on reading until his finger started to hurt again, along with his stomach.

"Maybe I'm just hungry..." Goten thought.

He put his book down and went downstairs. He spotted his mother setting up dinner plates at the table. Goten helped her and it didn't take too long until food was served on each plate.

When they finished, Chi Chi, Goku, and Goten all sat down at the table together and ate. Gohan wasn't there because he moved in with Videl after Pan was born.

While they were eating dinner, Goten looked back at his hand and it still had that painful sensation in it. Goten ignored it and continued to eat, but every time he took a bite of his food and swallowed it, his stomach continued to hurt.

"What's... Happening?" Goten thought.

Goten started to sweat a bit. Goku noticed this and said,

"Goten? What's wrong son... You look like your in pain! and you're sweating too!"

Chi Chi looked over at Goten and asked him,

"Are you okay sweetie?"

Goten toughened up again and said,

"Yeah mom and dad, I'm just tired from my training with Trunks earlier today."

"Well alright Goten, if anythings wrong you'll tell us right?" Chi Chi asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah mom! I always do." Goten replied back.

Goten finished eating before his parents did, and they were both surprised because Goten only had one plate. Usually he eats a lot more than that.

"Goten are you sure you're alright? You didn't really eat much." Goku asked.

Goten nodded his head and said,

"Yeah dad! I'm just tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed early."

Goten walked up to his parents and gave them both a hug and a kiss on their cheeks.

He went upstairs to his room saying,

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Goten." Chi Chi and Goku said.

When Goten closed his door, Goku whispered to Chi Chi saying,

"Do you think anythings wrong with him?"

Chi Chi shook her head.

"No, if he says he's alright then he's telling the truth Goku." Chi Chi explained.

Goku nodded his head in agreement.

They finished eating dinner and decided to stay up a bit. They decided to watch a movie together.

A couple of hours later...

It was about 10:00 P.M. At night, Chi Chi and Goku went upstairs and were already in bed sleeping.

Meanwhile...

Goten woke up instantly and had a nightmare. He sighed and then he felt the same pain again in his stomach.

"Ugh... My stomach is still hurting me." Goten thought.

He started to rub his belly until his hands felt weird. He took his hands off and looked at them.

They were clammy and shaking. He felt the pain come back again, except it was all around his body now. It was pure agony to Goten. He couldn't move because he was in too much pain.

"W-What's happening to me?" Goten thought.

He couldn't do anything except scream out in pain. Goten's loud scream woke up Goku and Chi Chi instantly.

"GOTEN?" Chi Chi shouted.

"Come on Chi Chi, I think he's in trouble!" Goku yelled.

Chi Chi and Goku immediately ran to Goten's room and opened the door. They turned on the lights and saw Goten on the floor.

"G-Goten?" Chi Chi asked, she was scared and worried about him.

She scooped him up into her arms and she tried to wake him up.

No success...

Goku tried to feel his Ki, but he didn't feel it... Now Goku was scared, and Chi Chi just cried.

She was panicking and didn't know what to do. She just held Goten and tried feeling his forehead. It was very hot.

"I think he has a really bad fever." Chi Chi said.

"No, I can't feel any of his Ki... We gotta take him to the hospital." Goku replied back.

Both Goku and Chi Chi were really worried now. Goku knew what to do, so he took both Goten and Chi Chi's hands and used Instant Transmission to get to the nearest hospital.

A while later...

It took a few seconds for Goku to reach the hospital, and he immediately ran up to a nurse and shouted out,

"Please! Help us! My son isn't feeling too well, he's unconscious and his head is really hot."

"Quick! Let me take him to the Emergency Room!" The nurse told them.

She immediately took Goten and carried him into the Emergency Room.

Goku and Chi Chi followed the nurse, but they were blocked off from the manager.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go past those doors." The manager said.

"Why?" Chi Chi asked.

"Sorry guys, but I have to follow the rules. You have to wait in the lobby, and don't worry about him. He's gonna be alright." The manager strictly told them.

Goku and Chi Chi did what the manager said, and they waited in the lobby area.

Chi Chi called all of her friends and told them what happened.

In a matter of minutes...

All of Goku's friends came and tried to comfort them while they waited for an update on Goten.

Chi Chi still kept on crying and Goku tried to comfort her too.

That's when the doors open...

A doctor came out and walked towards them...

He announced something that made everyone feel even more worried than before.

The doctor said...

"I'm sorry..."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!**

 **Second chapter will be up** **on Tuesday** **or** **Wednesday** **!**

 **Stay tuned and follow/fav for chapter updates!**


	2. A Terrible Outcome

**Goten's Ordeal**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

"I'm sorry..." The doctor said.

Everyone gasped.

"No! It can't be true!" Chi Chi cried.

"Goten is slowly dying and there's nothing we can do, he has poison in his bloodstream and there's too much of it. I think it's best to say goodbye to him while you still can." The doctor explained.

Everyone was shocked and upset, Vegeta even felt bad for Goku! Same with Piccolo!

Chi Chi couldn't help but sob into Goku's chest. Goku hugged her and tried to help comfort her but it didn't work.

"Mom, I wanna go see him now!" Trunks shouted.

Bulma looked down and a tear escaped through her eye.

"Family first Trunks." Bulma told him.

"No! I wanna go see him mom! Please!" Trunks cried.

He hugged his mother's leg and looked up, crying hard.

"Trunks! Stop crying." Vegeta shouted.

Trunks ignored his father and kept on crying into Bulma's leg.

Then...

Gohan ran through the doors and headed straight to Chi Chi.

Videl followed and carried Pan with her.

"Gohan?" Chi Chi said.

She looked around and saw him with a sad expression on his face.

"The rumors aren't true are they?" Gohan whispered to Chi Chi.

She nodded her head and continued to cry.

"Now, if you wanna say your goodbyes... He's through that door right there." The doctor told them.

Chi Chi, Goku, Gohan and Videl all came into the room. Videl was part of the family now.

When they closed the door behind them, they saw a curtain surrounding a bed.

Chi Chi was the first to open it, and it revealed a sleeping Goten in the bed.

Chi Chi tried her best to hold back the tears, but she failed to do so.

Everyone in the room had a sad expression on their faces.

Chi Chi was crying the most. She felt like it was her fault.

"I'm a terrible mother... I let him down." Chi Chi whispered.

Goku felt the same way too.

"There must be something I could've done to save him... I let my own son down, and now he's slipping away from us, and is slowly dying. I failed to be a hero..." Goku said quietly.

"Come on Goten... Hang in there buddy." Gohan thought.

Videl had no words though, she just stood there in silence. She was sad too.

That's when Goten slowly opened his eyes when he heard voices. He coughed and then woke up completely.

Everyone was shocked by the loud coughs coming from him.

"Mommy..." Goten said weakly.

He tried getting up but his mother told him to rest.

"Mommy... Daddy... Brother... Videl too?" Goten said.

"Hey Goten..." They all said quietly.

"What's happening to me? And where am I?" Goten replied.

He looked around and found himself in a hospital bed.

"Goten... You," Chi Chi was gonna explain what happened to him, but Goku cut her off by whispering in her ear saying,

"Don't... If you tell him what happens, he'll panic and then go into shock. We don't want him to know, we can't risk it..."

Chi Chi nodded her head and looked at Goten.

Goten kept coughing, then the pain came back from the poison inside him.

"Ow..." Goten softly said.

He didn't move though, the pain gradually became worse...

He was experiencing pure agony...

Goten started to cry now...

"Mommy... I already know what's going to happen to me... I was poisoned. Am I gonna die?" Goten cried.

Chi Chi didn't respond, instead she kept hearing the same words constantly playing in her mind, like a broken record player.

"Am I gonna die?"

She ignored it and decided to tell him the truth.

Goten didn't freak out though... He looked at Goku next.

"Daddy... There has to be another way right!" Goten exclaimed.

"I'm sorry son... There is no other way." Goku apologized.

Goten then started to cry even more.

"PLEASE DAD! I DON'T WANNA DIE! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY! THERE HAS TO!" Goten shouted.

Goku didn't respond back...

Neither did Chi Chi, or Gohan, or Videl.

That's when Chi Chi hugged Goten tightly. Goten hugged her back.

"I'm sorry Goten, I'm so sorry... Mommy loves you very much, you know that right? I always will." Chi Chi cried.

Goku joined in and hugged both of them. Gohan joined as well, and Videl too.

All of them were sad, but then Goten opened his eyes and looked to the right when he heard a baby crying.

"Huh?" Goten said.

Videl lifted Pan up and set her next to Goten.

"Hi Goten..." Videl said softly.

"Hi Videl, who's this?" Goten asked, pointing to the small infant.

"That's Pan, she's your niece." Gohan explained.

Goten hugged Pan, and Pan hugged him back.

"Hi Pan..." Goten greeted her.

Everyone smiled at the scene.

"Heh, I'm a young Uncle then." Goten laughed.

He stopped laughing though...

The pain came back and it was terrible. He screamed out in pain. Loud enough for everyone else to hear outside.

The doctors immediately came in and checked his heart rate. The heart rate monitor started beeping loud. And Goten suddenly stopped... And fell back into his bed.

Videl picked up Pan and stepped back a bit, everyone else did the same thing too.

Doctors and nurses tried performing CPR on him, but Goten didn't respond...

Goku, Gohan, Chi Chi, and Videl all left the room quickly because the doctor told them that they had to.

When the door behind them closed, they heard loud shouting and loud noises too.

Everyone's hearts were beating. They hoped for a miracle to happen.

An hour or so had passed, and nobody came to tell them the news.

That's when the doctor came out of the room and went straight to Chi Chi and Goku.

"I'm sorry... He's gone, his heart rate stopped from the large amount of poison in his veins and arteries. All of his organs shut down and killed him instantly. We tried our best to try and revive him, but I'm sorry. I'll give you all sometime to process this." The doctor explained in a sad tone.

The doctor left everyone alone, and they were all shocked from the devastating news.

Goku used instant transmission and carried Goten's lifeless body, as well as everybody else too. They appeared outside in front of the Son's He ouse.

Chi Chi was the first one to scream out and cry. Gohan cried, as well as Videl, and Trunks.

Chi Chi took Goten from Goku and stared at him.

Goten felt cold to Chi Chi. She bent down and sobbed.

"Goten... I'm so sorry baby, I really am! I could've done something to help you! I could've!" Chi Chi told herself.

Then she heard the same words re-appear in her head.

"I don't wanna die!"

Goku put his hand on her back and hugged her. He looked at Goten as well and whispered to himself saying,

"I'm so sorry son, I failed you... I can't even revive you or bring you back to life. Some hero I am, and a terrible father."

Gohan was upset too, he cried a bit. He looked up in the sky and thought to himself,

"If I would've known sooner... I would've helped you bro. I really would!"

Gohan punched the ground with his fist.

"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM?" Gohan shouted.

Videl ran up to him and hugged him.

"Gohan, I'm sorry..."

Gohan hugged her back and did the same to Pan.

"He would've been a great Uncle to Pan. You should've seen his face when he realized that he was an Uncle to her." Gohan whispered.

Videl felt really bad for Gohan. She kept hugging him, trying to comfort him.

"DAMN! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING!" Goku yelled.

He looked up towards the sky and sighed.

Vegeta took a few steps until he reached Goku.

"I'm sorry for your son Kakarot." Vegeta told him.

Vegeta patted him on the back.

"Even though I didn't know the kid that very well... I'm sorry that he's gone Goku." Piccolo exclaimed.

Trunks ran up to Goten and looked at him. He couldn't believe that his best and only friend was gone.

"G-Goten, please... Don't leave me yet!" Trunks said.

He tried to hold back the tears, but Vegeta understood him. Trunks let them out eventually, and he cried hard.

"GOTEN! DON'T LEAVE ME! NOT YET! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!" Trunks sobbed.

Trunks got up and ran into Bulma. He immediately tackled her to the ground and hugged her tightly.

"MOM! PLEASE! THERE'S GOTTA BE ANOTHER WAY TO SAVE HIM! OR REVIVE HIM! WE CAN USE THE DRAGON BALLS TO WISH HIM BACK RIGHT?" Trunks asked her.

Bulma held Trunks close to her, she hugged him and didn't let go of him.

"Trunks, I'm sorry. Really I am! As much as we all want to do it. We can't revive him. He died of a natural cause."

"NO! I NEVER EVEN GOT TO SAY GOODBYE TO HIM!" Trunks replied.

He sobbed into Bulma's chest, and she continued to hug him back... Trying to comfort him.

It was a very sad day for everyone...

Practically all of the Z-Fighters were family. Having a death of a child, made everyone sad...

A couple of days later...

It was morning, it wasn't sunny out. Instead, it was cloudy and it looked like it was about to rain any second now.

All of the Z-Fighters went to the Son's House, And they had a funeral for Goten.

Everyone surrounded a shovel in the back. Everyone took a turn digging the hole in the ground. Nobody enjoyed doing it though, everyone was still upset. Goku and Chi Chi carried Goten out, and gently placed him into the hole. They wrapped him in a blanket, and then everyone else grabbed the shovel and covered up Goten.

Then, Chi Chi went inside the house to get something, and came back to where they buried Goten.

She set down a "t" shaped Cross that said,

"Here lies Goten, a brilliant, happy, great family member anybody could ask for. May his time in afterlife be peaceful and filled with lots of joy."

Chi Chi didn't hold back the tears, she kept sobbing over Goten's grave. Same with the rest of her family.

Trunks looked at the Wristband Goten gave him, and felt heart-broken. He couldn't believe that Goten was really gone, and that he had no other friend to play with, to laugh with, to talk with, or anybody else who could be a great friend like Goten.

It was a very devastating loss, the death of Goten.

Chi Chi heard the same voice in her head again,

"I don't wanna die!"

Then Goku heard it,

"PLEASE DAD! I DON'T WANNA DIE! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY! THERE HAS TO!"

Goku and Chi Chi held each other's hands.

"It's okay Chi..." Goku started.

Chi Chi looked into his eyes and started to cry.

"We're gonna get through this together." Goku finished.

Everyone looked at Goten's grave. All of them were thinking about how happy he was, and his personality.

R.I.P. Goten, may his time in afterlife... Be peaceful.

 **Well, I kinda let a tear fall from my eye while writing this, believe it or not!**

 **D:**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **The next chapter will be here** **Friday** **!**

 **Follow/Fav. For Chapter Updates!**


End file.
